


Ночь выбора

by Dawwa



Series: Цикл "Волки" [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>эта история о маленьком сыне вожака общины Кимбер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь выбора

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marchela24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/gifts).



> это маленький вбоквел к тексту «Ничто человеческое» из цикла «Волки». Можно читать без основного текста, потому что тот еще не дописан.

Элис вышел на поляну и глубоко втянул прохладный ночной воздух. Охоту запланировали на полнолуние, ну а день перед ним был предназначен для выбора. После длительного ожидания смотрин волнение достигло критической отметки, и даже тот факт, что всем руководил его отец, вожак общины Кимбер, не могло унять беспокойства.

На поляне собрались далеко не все члены стаи. Пришли только заинтересованные в церемонии выбора альфы, их родственники и несколько зевак, среди которых был и недавно прибывший в общину человек. Элис чувствовал его запах в толпе, а еще он чувствовал горьковатую нотку смешанного запаха нескольких десятков альф, отчего внизу живота странно тянуло.

Элис был уверен, что сегодня за него никто не будет драться. Слишком молод он был, да и сила его отца-альфы не давала абсолютно никаких причин для излишней самонадеянности. Вот Рори и Бирн — другое дело. Рори уже минуло шестнадцать, и он полностью созрел не только для брака, но и для деторождения, а Бирн был очень красив, и на него уже давно украдкой заглядывались многие свободные альфы. Но Бирн вздыхал по приезжему, который в его сторону не смотрел вовсе, и как оказалось, на смотрины даже не явился.

Элис не мог сказать, что совсем не знал молодняк. Альфы встречались ему в общинной школе, были старшими братьями его друзей омег или работали с отцом. Но ни с кем он не сходился слишком близко, кроме одного единственного раза… Волк, в которого Элис был влюблен с десятилетнего возраста, уже взял себе омегу и даже завел парочку щенков.

Адмар был порядком старше и почти не обращал на него внимания в том самом смысле, никогда. И Элис не мог бы его попрекнуть, но в душе все равно долгое время цвело странное чувство принадлежности этому альфе. Это случилось из-за того, что Адмар частенько приходил в их дом, приглядывая за младшими братьями Элиса.

Хотя даже его омега-отец не знал об этих глупых мыслях, иначе не дал бы выйти на поляну этой ночью. Сомнения были признаком незрелости, а в том, что пришло его время, Элис отчего-то не сомневался.

Рори дернул его за руку и кивнул. В его глазах горело предостережение и нотка сочувствия из-за того, что именно Элиса вызвали первым. Он был младшим, но не менее значимым членом общины.

— Тебя зовет папа, — сказал Рори.

Элис посмотрел в указанном направлении. Там уже столпились возле вожака молодые альфы. Они были в своей волчьей форме, потому что для выбора слова не играли роли, важны нос да острые клыки. Учуять своего омегу и отстоять право взять его.

— Они будут обнюхивать нас, — с затаенным ужасом сообщил Бирн. — Везде.

— Спорим, Бирн получит больше всего предложений? — не удержался Элис напоследок. Впрочем, усмешка быстро сошла с его лица.

Рори покачал головой.

— Больше всего их будет у тебя, — задумчиво ответил он. Элис всегда испытывал к Рори глубокую симпатию и нежность. Тот всегда знал, как подбодрить, хотя Элису не верилось, что хоть кто-то из волков, снующих туда-сюда у ног его отца, захочет его этим вечером.

— Тогда, убедимся в этом? — Элис ступил на поляну и медленно пошел вперед. Волки взволнованно начали стричь ушами, кое-кто даже оскалился.  
Рубаха, которую дал ему отец была длинной, но тонкой и почти невесомой, обрисовывая все контуры тела. Это не вызывало стеснения, потому что после превращения все волки оставались обнажены, и с юных лет Элис привык не стыдиться собственного тела. И если его альфа выиграет схватку до первой крови с его отцом, то сможет взять его этой ночью, ведь вожак даровал новым парам право на первую Охоту.

Элис дошел до центра, остановился и сел на траву, ощущая, как покалывают ноги острые стебельки. Ветер принес горьковатый запах хвои из леса, и Элис тряхнул головой, взглянув на неполную луну. Когда он опустил взгляд, то заметил, что отец ждал его знака.

Элис колебался всего минуту, а затем кивнул. Руки сами собой скомкали рубаху, и Элис наблюдал за молодняком. Они шли к нему без спеха и суеты, хотя Элис мог поспорить, что даже на расстоянии волки ощущали его запах. Но это была традиция и он покорно подчинялся ей.

Сначала было неловко, когда мокрые носы водили по его шее, за ушами, толкались в живот и ниже. Один из волков даже завалил его на спину и вылизал лицо. Элис думал, что это будет более… эротично? Приятно? Правильно? Но ощущал лишь неловкость и смутный отголосок желания. Хотелось уклониться, оттолкнуть их, но он так и не посмел. Когда один из волков провел носом по его ребрам, Элис не сдержался и захихикал от щекотки, его тут же оставили.  
Это прекратилось в момент. Вот они рядом, горячо дышат ему в ухо, скользят носом по телу, лижут его запястья, а затем их нет, и прохладный воздух обдувает влажную кожу. Элис тут же испугался, решил, что все испортил. Прогнал их своим глупым детским смехом, но когда привстал, то увидел, что время, отведенное на выбор, закончилось, и отец отозвал их. И взгляд его был совсем не ласковым, Элис знал, что отец был категорически против его смотрин в этом году.

На поляну вышел Финн и помог ему встать, прижимая к груди и поглаживая по голове. Элису было как никогда уютно рядом с папой. Недавняя уверенность в том, что он готов, рассеялась словно дым. Родной запах семьи, который пропитал одежду папы успокаивал, но сквозь него пробивался еще один — странный, будоражащий. Элис только не понимал, как пропустил его во время смотрин. И кто этот таинственный альфа?

Всю оставшуюся церемонию Элис стоял в толпе и наблюдал, как оба его друга ищут свою пару. Как они выходят на поляну и принимают внимание альф.  
Элис залился краской, когда понял, насколько грациозно все прошло у Бирна и Рори, без смеха и барахтанья в траве. И еще раз убедился в собственной неопытности и никчемности. Возможно, отец был прав и ему еще рано вступать в союз. От этих мыслей немного тошнило.

Но когда все закончилось и предложения были озвучены, он опешил. Бирна выбрал всего один альфа, Рори — трое, а вот Элиса — пятеро.

Финн не спешил его отпускать и, нагнувшись к уху, шепнул:

— Выбери одного.

Рори быстро принял решение, Бирн своему альфе отказал. Поэтому у Элиса было время подумать лишь до тех пор, пока длилась схватка между отцом Рори и Шоном. Рори, на удивление, болел совсем не за своего родителя, с жадностью наблюдая за каждым движением Шона. И Элис понял, что тот почувствовал своего альфу и захотел, предчувствуя первую вязку.

Элис не знал кого выбрать. Его взгляд вновь и вновь скользил по малознакомым лицам. Никто не осудил бы его, откажи он всем пятерым, но Элис боялся пойти на поводу у собственной осторожности. Струсить.

Финн взял его руку и стиснул ее.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил он, и Элис послушал его. Все вокруг затопила тьма, он смог глубоко вдохнуть, отрешаясь от посторонних звуков. — Найди его. И не бойся ошибиться…

Элис вдохнул. И еще один раз, снова ощущая горьковатый, приятный запах. Его альфа был в толпе, был одним из десяти. Элис не заметил, как схватка окончилась победой Шона, его словно молния прошила, и он резко открыл глаза.

Финн отпустил его руку.

— Иди, — сказал он.

Элис оглянулся, ощущая тугой ком внизу живота, волнение зашкаливало, а голова кружилась от не испытываемых ранее эмоций. Элис вышел на поляну и еще раз втянул глубоко в легкие редкий ночной воздух.

Его волка звали Натан — серая шкура и яркие зеленые глаза. Элис никогда с ним не говорил, но замечал не единожды в охране периметра общины. Однажды они, охотясь в лесу, видели, как волк отгонял зверье от пограничной зоны. Это был Натан, и Рори сказал, что лишать их общества других альф несправедливо, и позвал его. Стоило ли говорить, что Натан умчался прочь с невероятной скоростью?

И пришел на смотрины, как и следовало. Элис ощутил невиданный ранее трепет. Одного пристального взгляда омеги было достаточно, чтобы Кеван стянул с широкой груди свитер и расслабил пряжку ремня, перекидываясь на ходу. Элис умоляюще посмотрел на отца, уговаривая дать его избраннику шанс, но тот лишь оскалился и пошел на альфу.

Натан не пасовал. И впервые наблюдая за схваткой отца с молодым волком, Элис хотел, чтобы выиграл другой.

— Ты выбрал сильного альфу, сын… — похвалил Финн, уводя его в толпу. Там Элиса уже ждал Рори, сияющий от счастья со своей парой. Шон не так давно перекинулся, поэтому выглядел немного потрепанным и сонным.

— Первая охота будет нашей! — радостно сообщил Рори.

— Если мой альфа победит, — осторожно ответил Элис. Он стоял к поляне спиной, и до его ушей долетало лишь грозное рычание альф. Сердце замирало в груди. Ему хотелось, чтобы Натан победил, и в то же время внутри теплился страх.

Незнакомец. Его альфа. И если все выйдет, сегодня у него будет вязка. Это было самое долгое в его жизни ожидание. Томительное и невыносимое. Но Рори не мог его поддержать, не отрывая взгляда от своего избранника, а папа уже сделал все, что было в его силах.

— Первая кровь, — заметил Финн и тронул сына за плечо. — Смотри.

Элис не выдержал и повернулся к поляне. Волки рычали друг на друга, а по серой шкуре расплывалось бурое пятно. Первая кровь — Натан проиграл. Кеван бил хвостом и кружил возле проигравшего, оскалив зубы. Конечно же, он не смог отпустить его на первых же смотринах и изведет их обоих в ожидании нового дня выбора своей заботой.

Но Натан явно не думал об этом, он опустил голову и украдкой сквозь толпу посматривал на Элиса своими яркими зелеными глазами. Словно пытался понять, не разочаровался ли омега в нем. И Элис весь трепетал от этого взгляда, плавился и тянулся к нему. Своему избраннику.

— Тебе нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, сын… — заметил Финн, и Элис с трудом сдержал обиженный возглас. — Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что так будет лучше.

— Я его выбрал, — твердо ответил он.

— Верно. И он подождет тебя, — с улыбкой сказал Финн. — Сколько нужно.

Элис отвернулся и наткнулся взглядом на альфу Рори — Шона. Тот прищурился и широко улыбнулся.

— Нат, мне голову оторвет, но я все равно скажу: он на смотрины шел только из-за маленького рыженького омеги, — вклинился Шон. — Все уши проел. Увидел вас в лесу и ждал почти три месяца, пока молодняк представят к выбору. Так что он тоже тебя выбрал, задолго до того, как ты сам его почуял.  
Элис смущенно кивнул и пошел к Бирну, ведь ничего так и не изменилось. Он все еще нетронутый и свободный омега. Бирн косо посмотрел на него и вздернул нос, но Элис забыл об этом, когда заметил, что к нему идет альфа.

Эта схватка проиграна, но теперь Элис знал, что его ждет дальше. И это был он, его волк. Натан. Осознание этого простого факта дарило ему силы идти дальше, ведь выбор сделан. Осталось лишь привыкнуть к новому статусу и заполучить свою пару.

А то, что это произойдет не подлежало сомнению.


End file.
